


Repeated History

by starktower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Not dead, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Feels, Sort Of, Winter Soldier Riley, possible Tony Stark /Steve Rogers, start of a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starktower/pseuds/starktower
Summary: Tony find another Winter Soldier on one of his missions as an avengers Post Civil WarThat winter Soldier is non other than Riley (Sam's best friend)





	Repeated History

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write this.  
> it was an idea that kept bugging me for days, so i thought what the hell lets do it.  
> although i wrote it in less than 30 mins, so its not the best quality.  
> usual stuff i don't own anything.

 

 

Tony had been dreading this moment since he discoverered the Identity of the Cryogenically sleeping Winter Soldier sleeping in the room next door.

**Another** one.

‘ _God how many of these are there_ ’ Wondered tony but quickly shook his head and concentrated on the flip phone he had in his sweaty hand.

Tony was standing alone in the corridors of the Avengers compound, he had just come out from the medical wing where the the soldier was getting thawed out by the medics, Vision and Rhodey were still in there to play guards if anything happened.

When Friday had managed to identify the man, Rhodey had slowly turned to tony with a heavyly meaningful _look_ before he sighed.

“You _have_ to tell him Tones”

Tony closed his eyes and ran a heavy hand through his hair.

“I _know_ , Rhodey. I know” he replied defeatedly.

It had been almost a year and a half since their ‘ _disagreement_ ‘, and tony was nowhere near ready to talk to _any_ of them, he just _couldn’t_.

But he also knew that this was _not_ his secret to keep, it wouldn’t be fair especially not after what happened to him in Siberia.

Tony may be many things but he’ll never be _THAT_.

So he passed a standing Rhodey, who had become more and more at ease with the braces until they felt like a second skin, his friend squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll be _here_ buddy, I’ll _always_ be here.”

Tony could only send a grateful smile towards his best friend and got out of the wing so he could make the dreaded phone call.

And here he was standing still, looking at a _flip_ phone he had sworn to never use unless the world was _ending_.

But _yeah_.

Life, meet your punching bag, _Tony_

He blew out a heavy breath and flipped the phone open and selected the only contact that was programmed on the _ancient_ (and frankly insulting) device.

**Nomad** (what a drama queen ) thought Tony with a snort, and before he could change his mind he punched the call button.

His heart was at his throat.

* _ring_ *

He could feel himself starting to sweat.

* _ring_ *

Panic. He was panicking.

* _ring_ *

Oh god he can’t do this.

* _beep_ *

“ _Tony_?” A weary and gruff voice came through the phone.

But tony couldn’t speak. 

That voice.

_“Tony, are you there?”_

God! He missed that voice so bad.

NO.

Tony cleared his throat and straightened himself.

“Yeah. Yes it’s me Rogers”

_“Tony, hi. It’s -it’s great to hear from you, I didn’t think you would call. Not that you should have of course”_ said Ste-Rogers voice waivering at the uncertainty and full of ‘dare he say’ hope .

“I wasn’t going to” replied tony shortly.

He knew he was being unfair, but tony didn’t care (okay that’s a lie, tony _did_ care, that’s the _whole_ problem, he cared _too_ much about the asshole, the whole lot of them) and he was still hurting.

_« Oh! »_ Let out Steve.

«look Rogers i didnt call _you_ specifically, I need to speak with your sidekick »

Rogers sucked in a breath _« I am not sure what you mean »_

Tony only rolled his eyes at the obvious lie.

« Okay lets not bullshit each other Rogers, cards on the table I do know that you are all still together and hiding in king kitty’s land of catnip’s, I have known since the moment you landed there and _frankly_ I don’t give two stars spangled shits about it, alright, I just need to speak to Wilson, and _before_ you ask _no_ I am not going to tell you why, it’s not my place, he’s free to tell you afterwards, _now_ are you going to let me speak to mr _‘I do whatever he does only slower’_ or am I going to have to do some hacking on my own » finished tony breathing hard.

A moment of silence stretched before he heard to tell tale sound to the phone moving.

_« Stark?_ » Asked a weary Wilson.

«Hello to you too Mr.Wilson, gotta say I had _no_ idea Falcons could Migrate so far _east_ , And i _think_ i've heard somewhere that Felines and Falcons didn't get along, so _imagine_ my surprise when you and your merry band of _outlaws_ ended cozing it up with the _King_ of the Jungle, _anyways_ that's not why i called, I _know_ I am the last person you want to speak with right now, and to be honest the feeling is _entirely_ mutual, but what I am about to tell you affects you directly, so _here_ i am doing my civil duty - _unlike some people_ -  informing you. »

Tony couldn’t see the man but he imagined him straightening his back at that. Tony barreled on, being at a point beyond giving a shit.

« Three days ago while I was following a lead on a mission, I had stumbled upon a terrorist group that was affilieated with _hydra_ , _seriously_ those guys are like _cockroaches_ , anywho, after apprehending the offenders I went to explore the base, and that’s where I found -drum roll please- _another_ frozen winter soldier »

Sam inhaled sharpely.

_« There are more ? »_ he asked incredulously.

« Aparently much more. We're already looking into it, and what we've found so far is _bloodCurdling_ to say the least.»

« Shit! _But what does it have to do with_ me _specifically »_ he asked confused

« I had the cryochamber transported to the coumpound under the radar so only me, rhodey vision and a handful of trusted medics are in the know, we didn’t want this getting out, anyways a couple of minutes ago F.R.I.D.A.Y had finally managed to identify the man »

He let the silence stretch, no one ever accused tony of not being dramatic.

_«_ Who _is it stark? »_ whispered Wilson already knowing he would be hating the answer

Tony sighed and pushed the palm of his hand to his eyes.

« His name is Riley Jackson, your _late_ best friend »

An ominous silence fell on the conversation.

_« how? »_ came a broken question through the phone.

« Hydra had a secret project that had started in the late nineteen ninetees called project Stockholm, aparently they started a heavy ‘ _recruitment_ s’ of super soldiers much in the way they did Barnes, they would select candidates from all over the world and getting close to them enough to be able to inject them with a version of the serum, before they killed them in a pretty much _public_ way, much like they did Riley »

« _Oh_ god _, I think I am going to throw up_ »

Tony could hear concerned voices in the background, Clint, Steve and Wanda, realized tony.

_« They-uh- he was asked to medical a couple of days before his_ death _to get some shots, which we thought was weird because he’s already had them before we were deployed, shit, shit,_ shit  _»_ Wilson’s voice was trembling and tight from obviously holding tears or vomit or maybe boths at bay.

« I am sorry Wilson, should-should I _not_ have said anything?” Now it was Tony’s turn to sound uncertain.

“ _No_ ” yelled Wilson.

_“I am sorry, no”_ he replied more gently after he had taken a deep breath.

_“You did the right thing_ tony _, thank you for telling me and thank you for ... keeping him safe”_

Tony was still reeling from the way Wilson called him _Tony_ with so much gratitude.

“Yeah no problem, we’re thawing him out as we speak it’ll probably take a couple of hours still but I’ll send updates and informations to king T’Challa »

_« Okay when can I see him ? »_

«  _See_ _him_ ? Look I know this is difficult for you and i am sorry you’re going through this, but you’re still a fugitive and if you come anywhere near the compound I’ll have to apprehend you, don’t mistake this for anything it isn’t »

Sam was obviously about to say something in anger but it was interrupted by tony barreling on.

« Dont make the same mistake your friend Rogers did, instead of helping his friend, he made it worse for him, you’re all wanted criminals, do you really want to _drag_ Riley with you, make him a _fugitive_ , not when he could have his _life_ back, which will be easy since he still hasn’t been deployed to _kill_ anyone so the hard part would be removing the triggers which I am _already_ working on”

Silence.

“ _Wilson_? You still there?”

**_“Wilson? “_ **

After a few more moment of silence, he heard Sam letting out a deep breath that suspiciously sounded like a sob.

“ _Okay_ ”

“Okay?” Asked tony surprised.

_“Yeah, you’re_ right _, if there is a chance Riley could get his life or even a_ semblance _of it back, I am not going to be the one to ruin it for him,so yeah. I-I_ trust _you with him “_ added Sam hesitantly.

Tony barely managed to pick his jaw back.he was _not_ expecting that. 

“Euh- alright then it’s settled, like I said I’ll keep the king updated so you’ll have to talk to him if you want to have information about Riley.”

_“Yeah okay, thank you Sta-_ thank you Tony”

Tony fought to not let that affect him.

“Ye-yeah no problem Wilson. Look I got to go now”

Just as he was about to punch the end button he heard someone yell ‘wait’

Steve.

Rogers.

“What can I do for you _Rogers?_ ” Asked Tony coolly.

_“I_ know _you don’t want to Talk to me, and I totally get it, but i just wanted to say that I_ miss _you tony, and I am sorry i made you feel like i didn't care about you, because that could not have been further from the truth,  I do care about you and I miss you a lot, everyday.”_ Said Rogers sounding absolutely genuine, voice thick with emotions.

And tony _hated_ him for that, he _hated_ how the words made him feel, he _hated_ the fact that somehow along the way tony had already forgiven Rogers, he _hated_ the fact that he couldn’t say that to Rogers, that he couldn’t bury his face in the other mans neck and hold on tight and cry about the unfairness of their situation.

_Both_ their situations.

It had taken him a _long_ time, but tony finally understood Steve and his actions, they _still_ hurt and they _still_ felt like betrayal.

But it stopped feeling like it was deliberate.

It stopped feeling _cold_.

Tony blew out a breath and just before he clicked the end button he said shyly « i miss you too » .

He couldn’t see the bright smile that bloomed on Steve’s face.

He could only concentrate on the one he was donning.

For the _first_ time in a long time.

Tony felt hope.

**Author's Note:**

> please drop a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts (good or bad) as long as they are respectful.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
